goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Goosebumps Movie Novel
The Goosebumps Movie Novel is a movie tie-in book. This book features the story of the movie from Zach's perspective. The book was edited by R.L. Stine and was released along side other tie in books like Slappy's Revenge and the Monster Survival Guide. The cover of the book features Zach, Hannah, R.L. Stine, and Champ holding a manuscript just titled, "Goosebumps" and Slappy, The Giant Praying Mantis, A Lawn Gnome, Abominable Snowman, and a Graveyard Ghoul are behind them. Forward R.L. Stine explains his excitement for having Jack Black play him in the movie. He also talks about how sometimes he dreams about Slappy and how he'll wake up with him right next to him. Slappy then interrupts Stine and talks about how his plan will soon unfold. Differences between the book and the movie There were many differences between the book and the ''Goosebumps'' movie: *Zach is portrayed as a bit more cowardly in the book. *In the movie, Zach grabbed two boxes from the U-haul with stuff in it. In the book, he grabbed three boxes, and the lower one was full of his boxer shorts. *Zach's new hat that Lorraine gave to him was blue, instead of purple. *In the book, Zach was watching a video where the mayor of New York gave his father a medal. In the movie, he was watching a video where he was playing baseball with his father. *When Gale enters his room and Zach said he was looking at photos of him when he was a baby, she says that he looked like a baby Gollum in the movie. In the book, he says he looks like baby King Kong. *Zach and Hannah eat out at a sushi restaurant and go on long walks together, avoiding the graveyard and amusement park. *Taylor does not make an appearance, and there is a goth kid named Seth who exclusively appears in the book. *Officer Brooks and Steven have each other's gender and personality compared to the final cut. *Zach and Champ never jumped the fence, and there is no mention of Zach calling Stine while pretending to be a cop. *The Abominable Snowman attacked as soon it was released and wrecked cars on its way to the ice rink. *None of the Lawn Gnomes have any dialogue in the book. *While riding in the Haunted Car, Slappy knocks a cyclist off the road before releasing the man-eating plants. *The scene were Stevens and Brooks get frozen by Body Squeezers is absent from the book. *The scene where Champ gets attacked by the Invisible Boy occurs before Zach give Stine the idea in how to stop the Goosebumps monsters; also, the Invisible Boy does not have dialogue in the book. *Several ghosts, either the Sadler siblings from Ghost Beach or Camp Spirit Moon campers from Ghost Camp, make appearances in the book when Stine nearly runs them over only to phase through them shortly before encountering the Mantis. *The Mantis had more mucus action compared to the film. *When Stine's car was tipped over by the Mantis, it flipped more than it did in the movie; this detail was changed because this could have caused injuries to the actors. *At the supermarket, Stine gives Champ a Pepsi instead of an orange soda, music is playing in the background, the Werewolf eats two pieces of meat in stead of just one, and Zach throws a rubber steak instead of a rubber turkey leg. *Hannah is not a ghost, unlike the final cut and second draft. *Lorraine getting frozen by the Body Squeezers occurs before the Graveyard Ghouls scene in the book. Shortly afterwards, Slappy "talks" with a Lawn Gnome before heading over to the school. *Stephen King's pen does not appear in the movie. *In the book, the bonfire scene takes place before Zach tried to warn the students and staff about the Goosebumps monsters. Also, the Jock burped first before making fun of the Mantis and Zach asks the other students if any of them read Goosebumps books, prompting them to begin raising their hands. *There is a scene excluded from the final cut where Zach, Hannah, and Champ battle Count Nightwing, Countess Yvonne, and Fifi the Vampire Poodle with garlic mashed potatoes. *In some dialogue not featured in the film, Slappy tells Stine, "Work with me, and you can live, work against me, and, well...You'll miss all the fun." **There are a few other quotes in the book that the characters do not say in the final cut. *In the book, a Graveyard Ghoul pulled the wire that caused the bus explosion. In the film, this was achieved by the Werewolf and Snowman. *Slappy's face was never burned in the movie after the explosion of the school bus. In fact, he appeared a few seconds later after the explosion to see the other monsters. *The Gargoyle from I'm Telling! appears in the book, when the monsters get sucked into the book vortex. *When Slappy is trying to claw his way away from the book vortex, Stine steps and crushes his fingers so they could be "even". *Champ happens to own every Goosebumps book. *Zach and Hannah never kiss in the book like they did in the film; in fact, a kiss scene was interrupted twice. International Releases Gallery Movie Novel - Korean Cover - 국내도서- 구스범스 무비 스토리북 .jpg|Korean Goosebumps Monstros e Arrepios.jpg|Brazilian Trivia *A possible reason why the book was different from the movie may be because R.L. Stine didn't want to reveal everything, so that there will be some surprises when people saw the movie in theater's. ** Another reason may be because it's based on a rough draft of the script. *When it was first released, both R.L. Stine and Jack Black autographed copies of the book. *There are a few deleted scenes in the book that would eventually surface in the Blu-ray/DVD release, inducing one where Zach flirts with Hannah in the car and another where he fights with Gale in the kitchen. *In Brazil, the book is called "Monstros e Arrepios", which translates to "Monsters and Goosebumps". *There is no credited author, it only says it was based on the screenplay by Darren Lemke. Category:Books Category:Goosebumps film books Category:Slappy Category:Monsters Category:Lawn Gnomes Category:Werewolves Category:Zombies Category:Vampires Category:Robots (topic) Category:Books Released in 2015